


信月亮

by Tanx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanx/pseuds/Tanx
Summary: 月亮兜头把两人罩住，为光明的爱加冕





	信月亮

信月亮

李赫宰从酒店大厅走出来，锃亮的皮鞋跟在旋转门前顿住。助理就随之停下，腰身弯出一个角度，等着身前的人说话。

“别跟着我。”

这句话让助理迟疑了三秒，“需要安排车定时去接您吗？”

李赫宰回答，“不。”

助理想，这人真是醉了。

李赫宰很给自己的助理脸，面朝酒店后退两步，露出一个笑容来。这是一个典型的醉鬼的笑容。酒精蒸上头的红晕在脸颊上泡开，不仅醉，而且看上去贫穷又落魄。

助理揪着李赫宰丢给他的西装外套，车钥匙在里面叮当作响。他又看了有钱的老板一眼，欲言又止。

而李赫宰已经走了。一身孑然，走的很快，认识他的人将以为他会去赶赴下一场重要的约，或许是某个漂亮的赶着上床的小姑娘。

只有李赫宰自己知道，他没有约。一定要说的话，只是想跑。

刚才那场商业宴席其实平凡无奇，甚至不能在李赫宰传奇的商业生涯里占有一个小句。他应付到中途，酒杯被人碰洒时，他顿时知道接下来会发生什么——果不其然，一个亮闪闪的女人立刻蹭上他手臂，连声说着对不起，问他需不需要去自己家换身衣服。

李赫宰凝视着她，一阵虚无涌上心头。

他说，好，结束后见。

酒店已经缩成一个小点。鼎沸的人声悉数从耳侧滑过，李赫宰侧身溜进一条小巷。人烟罕至，一只睡着的猫被他吓得不轻，炸着毛跳走了。他朝灰扑扑的墙上靠住，伸手摸进裤袋，掏出一支烟。

他烟含在嘴里便顿住了，吐出一口长气来。

操，李赫宰想，打火机一起扔进外套了。

事情变得有些为难起来。李赫宰用来计算美元汇率的大脑被水洗过似的空白一片，人际往来搓成一条细线。食物、酒精、香气和那个亮闪闪的女人都成了简化的符号——很可惜，每一个都不是打火机。

他刚刚踏入金融圈的时候，就有人告诉他，越往高处走，你将越孤独。那时的李赫宰想不明白，每天跟上百个人打交道的生活怎么孤独？现在他懂了，不仅懂，而且学会了消化。他仰头找到一轮月亮，月光薄薄的，稍微抚平他的眉心。

他在人世间走了满打满算三十年，只有月亮从未离开过。

李赫宰拍拍手，转过身去。

月亮太温柔，临走前，托付夜色为他送来一星火光。在巷子尽头，距离他三步，被夜风吹得晃晃悠悠，时明时灭，刚好照亮一张脸。随之到来的还有浅浅的吉他声，三个和弦，一个比一个短促，往首尔的声色犬马里又拨出一圈水花。

李赫宰把烟拿出来，张了张嘴。

是个流浪歌手。

流浪歌者初来乍到，还在熟悉环境，脚步踩住一圈街灯的光，站直了像一棵树。

李赫宰凝视着他，想看人下一步要做什么。流浪歌手没动，他也就没收回目光，结果撞入一个对视。那人身上挎着吉他，额前掉出几根碎发，半分潮湿地望向落魄酒鬼，吐出一缕白雾后又把眼神收回。有夜店出来的寻欢作乐者乱哄哄笑着从面前经过，狠狠踢了一脚他放在地上的吉他盒子。青年便腾出一只手，抽出卷起的衣服领子，然后把盒子轻轻踢回正位。

初夏，几根羽毛似的叶子落在他脚边。他踢得很随意，好像又不那么简单。

吉他再度划出几个声，应当是为接下来的卖艺试音。试过音后，他就开始唱歌，应该是太辛苦了，声线是半哑的。没有人经过，只有离开的猫不知为何又掉头回来，伏在墙角，流浪歌手不知道在给谁唱。一举一动都平常，但李赫宰不知怎的，从中觉出了一丝邀请的意味。

人的弱点第一条：总是容易陷入莫名的浪漫感。等李赫宰尚能回神的时候，他已经迈出了脚步。步伐还算稳当，竭力掩饰自己是个醉鬼的事实。李赫宰狼狈地紧咬着找不到点燃工具的烟头，意识到一件事——这是他精英了三十年的生命领地头一次与流浪歌手接壤。

\--

李赫宰拍了拍衣服，腆着脸蹭了过去。

流浪歌手抬头，额头打着浓重的阴影。一眼看过去，不淡也不咸。李赫宰心虚，顿时觉得这一眼看透了自己，又蹭过去，把身上能摸出的零钱悉数倒腾出来送进吉他盒里。身边人流汹汹，他讪讪笑着缩回原地。

摸出的东西不少，还赠送两根别针。

他凑近的时候瞥见吉他盒旁边有块小名牌。雨刚下过，名牌湿漉漉的，本来就是粗制滥造的彩印，李东海三个字还被水糊了一点，他好不容易才看清。底下是一行不知名的音乐学院名字，大抵是毕业院校，拗口还长，好似它才是主角。

李东海没去点那一摊稀碎里有多少真金白银，便冲李赫宰扬扬下巴。意思很明显，让他点首歌。

李赫宰想了半天，还是摇了摇头。“你唱吧，”他说，差点还咬了下舌头，“你唱什么我都听。”看上去一派大度，其实就是脑子还没醒。

李东海便把烟扔掉。初夏，他穿着卡其色短裤，露出一小截肌肉流畅的小腿。李东海在烟头上踩了两下，把李赫宰一直看着的火苗踩灭了。

Se vorrai ci saro。他说，宛如一阵越过山岭的岭风。

李赫宰一开始没听见，以为李东海只是自言自语一句。但很快歌声就飘了起来。李赫宰听了半天，旋律还是顺耳的，就是歌词含混，听着越发像意大利歌剧。操，你好歹跟我唱首韩语小情歌啊，他想，现在的流浪歌手都这种水平？李东海听不见李赫宰内心的声音，只是望着他，眉眼柔软，下颚线也不那么明显了。姿势标准，神情也专注，好像给李赫宰唱歌是他当前唯一值得用心的事情。

李赫宰的目光越过他，投射向歌手身后的霓虹灯。泥泞一样在暗夜一角闪烁，匆匆一晤，却有声有色，让一个无眠的夜晚发出光来。他手里还有一根没点的烟，就这么静静地听了下去，从半梦半醒听到梦醒来。

梦醒来的时候，李东海还在唱，心无旁骛，Se vorrai ci saro。

白雪已经消融，风还在吹。风一直吹，很快，也很快乐，烟头没点燃，却一直烫他手。实在太烫了。李赫宰心头还空白着，一大片似海，可眨巴一下眼睛，眼泪却掉了下来。

李东海很明显地停顿了一下。

他手指往外搭着，拨了一个奇异的和弦，把歌暂停了。

“你哭什么？”

这居然是他跟我说的第一句话。李赫宰心情复杂，真是太丢人了。他蓄着眼泪跟李东海对视，还试图从对视中找回一点理智。他们相对着，一个半睁眼，一个半闭眼，彼此都从中看见了一场落日的飘零。

李赫宰怅然，只找出一句万能的交际用语，“谢谢。”

李东海又点了根烟。春末夏初季风横行，把烟雾吹得往外散。李东海就在这烟雾里侧过头问他，“你听懂了？”

李赫宰又摇头。他当然听不懂意大利语，这不是什么值得嘲笑的事，然而他刚刚才煞有介事地说了句谢谢，不由得觉得自己更丢人了。

李东海就笑，“没事。”意料之中的语气。他手中的烟烧至一半，在夜色里上下晃了晃，掉出一些橘色的、精灵般的火屑。

他朝李赫宰的烟发问，“我给你点？”

李赫宰愣了一下，作势要把口中的烟吐出来递给他，李东海却摆了摆手。他蹲下身，不长的白T恤往上卷起，露出一小截腰身。李赫宰盯着那截腰身，直到李东海从万能宝箱似的吉他盒里翻出一个火红的打火机，朝他走过来，在面前一步远站定。李赫宰目光还没收回来，就看见他紧接着伸出手，半笑不笑地把打火机盖子掀开，耳边落出咔嚓一声。李赫宰心也咔嚓一声，烟已经被点着了。

点烟的人没立即退开，还是微微仰着头，指尖的温度渐渐覆盖住李赫宰拿烟的手，在李赫宰即将沉溺的前一秒又无懈可击地松开。喷涌的白色颗粒登时遮住他的脸，只从中隐约地透出一双眼睛。李赫宰头一次这么近地去看这个人的双眼，他才发现李东海的眼睛亮得很不寻常，浮着薄薄一层泪光，月亮掉进去，下一秒就会滚落出来。

Se vorrai ci saro。李东海又说，很轻的一声。

眼角粘着几根蓬松柔软的头发，慢慢一晃飘到双眼皮的褶皱上去。

李赫宰没由来地又开始心疼了。这心疼是真的，被人一碰才回神。李东海就冲他笑了，向懵懂的陌生人发出邀请，“要不要上我的车？”

\--

流浪歌手披着文艺的皮，车却是一辆看着就令人发怵的机车摩托。

直到头盔戴好、把李东海的腰环住，李赫宰还觉得这是场蓄谋已久的梦境。风太猛烈了，从摩托车身刮过，仿佛他们不是正要赶去海边，而是准备飞越太平洋，降落至安第斯山脉顶上。他的烟灰已经被掸落，双手空出，身前骑摩托的人脚往下一蹬，顺力向后，一片温热坠进敞开的胸膛。

李赫宰的手臂环住李东海的。表皮的接触给了大脑错觉，仿佛他和李东海是一对相恋已久的爱人。两个人同世俗抗争失败，正要逃脱猜忌与教条，拨开痛楚和喧嚣，双双奔赴茫茫然的天际，永不回头了。

也不是不行。李赫宰心想，越想越觉得好，心里咕噜咕噜冒出小泡。人若是有谁陪着浪迹天涯，大概也不枉此生。

深夜的海边寥无人烟，只有几盏昏黄的路灯在闪，摇摇欲坠，照亮一小个半圆的路途。夜色中，李东海的摩托轮胎压上了一小块石子，在一瞬间失去了平衡。庞大的车身在短暂的颤动后朝右边倾斜，轰鸣声起，他们同时跳车，就地滚进细软的沙子，擦出好几道血痕。李赫宰剧痛中伸手，把李东海一把拦腰拦住，开始剥他的衣服。

他们在荒蛮的地域相互用力，准备开始一场激烈的角逐。

李东海熟练地勾住身上人的脖颈，蜷起手指，带着一点震颤，问他，你叫什么？

这是一个越界的问句。太阳不会问，月亮不会问，擦肩而过的陌生人也不该问。但凡不涉及第二天白天的一夜情，都不该问出口。

李赫宰没回答他，只是撕开他的衣服，把李东海整个人光溜溜地抱住，俯下身去猛烈地吮吸他的嘴唇。月亮照在他们头顶，李赫宰就着这微弱的光，拨开碎发去吻李东海颤抖的眼睫。

李东海很快就长长地呻吟起来，声音浅浅散在空气里，音调婉转，仿佛正酝酿着一场极致的痛哭。李赫宰把他放倒，一手搓动他沉甸甸的茎身，一手揉捏垂在下面的两颗囊袋，粗糙的拇指贴在肉缝上来回揉弄，揉出一声又一声或高或低的叫声。他是出了名的妥帖情人，怕李东海被身下的沙滩硌得疼，一只手还往下圈住他无力的腰身，让他把倚靠的重心移到自己手掌心上。

身上人却挣扎着微微直起身，紧贴他的耳廓。“告诉我吧，”他叹息着说，感受着李赫宰的一根手指进入他的身体，“我想在高潮的时候喊你的名字。”

李赫宰顿住了。他停下来，伸长手，鬼使神差地往李东海头顶摸去，很轻很轻，似乎不愿留下什么痕迹。李东海的头发比想象中还要柔软，蹭在掌心，勾出令人心痒的触感。

那你亲我，他说。

李东海的嘴唇裹着欲望落上他耳廓。

我叫李赫宰，他说，带着妥协的语气。李东海软下身子，喟叹一声，赫宰。然后又喊了第二遍，这遍语调更高些，听上去像在唱歌，“赫宰。”这是他声音最亮的时候了，很快李东海的嗓音就陷入了一种逼仄的沙哑。他的手臂不自觉地展开着，被快感顶得难以自持，用尽最后一丝力气划过身上人宽而平的肩膀——像春天的樱花瓣一样舒展，在烟尘仆仆的外表下，透出一种脆弱又天真的美丽。

他的黑发被雪白的皮肤衬得尤为鲜亮，随着律动左右扫拂，欢喜地如同吮奶的小猫。很快这缕头发就被人咬进嘴里，他哼出气来说，别。却已经留下了湿漉漉的痕迹。

李赫宰把性器放进去的时候，温热的骨肉将他吞没。这才是避风港，他想，情欲叠着情欲，爱意催化爱意。他把自己一点一点钉进李东海为他敞开的身体，把他内里每一寸隐藏的皱褶都悉数抚平，然后凶猛地动作起来。李东海的私处被撞出浅红的印记，他无声地仰起头，听见李赫宰凑过来，带着很浅的气音，往他耳垂处落下一个吻。

“跟我一起生活吧。”他说。

于是李东海在这个突如其来的邀请中汹涌地射精了，时间很长，超乎了李东海的预料。他没有如承诺一样喊身上人的姓名，只是一边射一边发抖。

李赫宰耐心地等着他射完，从他体内抽出，阴茎打到他上下震颤的肚皮上，对准李东海的肚脐开始滚烫地释放。李东海下半身湿湿哒哒，几颗沙子被黏住，滚入他的沟壑里。莫名的触感让李东海意识到自己现在身处何地，他望向慈悲的月亮。月亮岁岁年年都掉落在海边。而他终于禁不住有些羞惭地闭上眼。

这真是令人无法忘怀的，青涩而忧伤的快乐。李东海想，我要享受此刻，我要不负月光，可是他的心却好轻，远比这些现代诗人般的感触更纯粹。他反复想——上帝，我有了一个愿意抱我的情人。

情人好温柔，挺身吻上流浪歌手的眼角，吻出一颗洇着月色的眼泪。

李东海哭了。

明知道这大概只是生理性眼泪，李赫宰却故意地，偏要把这句话还给他，“你哭什么？”

李东海没有回答问题。高潮中的他不会回答，性爱过后也不会回答。他们彼此都清楚明了，首尔市没有不计成本的一见钟情。与其往后不得已陷入一重二重三重梦境，不如用真实的身体接触把它掩盖过去。三十年人生，三小时相遇，满分十分的爱情里，几分迤逦，几分真心？

于是李东海大口呼吸着，像即将脱水而死的鱼，把一张脸埋进胸口。白色的乳浊一滴一滴从软下来的铃口涌出，划成细流从赤裸的股沟处坠落。他把身体尽数敞开，内心却铜墙铁壁，缓慢地朝李赫宰摇了摇头。

他怎能不爱，又怎能不动心。从李赫宰走到他面前，为他的歌声落下一滴眼泪开始，他居无定所的心就划开了一个口。李东海惊慌又茫然，想把这个口子缝好离开，却被眼前人的撞击撞出一个更大的、潮湿的缺口来。

不仅爱，还要花很长的时间去温习那些模糊叵测的心软。

我拿什么跟你赌爱？李东海想。流浪歌手只有风、月亮和自己。他无法赌——赌不了，也赌不起。

李赫宰沉默了。他翻过身想抱住李东海，一只手没圈住这个有点肌肉的家伙，不得不用了两只手。李东海瑟缩了一下，抗拒很明显，李赫宰就把他的身体往里压，吻去眼角的泪珠。

他很清楚，自己不能就这么把人放走。他不可能把避风港用来割让，更不可能亲手把救赎的红线剪断。即便放他走了，也终将会陷入反复找寻的死循环，带着气势汹汹的痛苦和委屈，最终酿成一场见不得光的追悔莫及。

他不能允许这件事——自己在人间找到了月亮，却没能带走他就终老一生。

\--

“跟我一起生活吧。”李赫宰说。

第二次说这话的时候，他们已经结束了这场激烈的性爱，双双靠在海岸的石头上。李东海T恤被撕坏了，只挂着内裤，大半部分身体赤裸。李赫宰的风衣外套就把两人裹住，天地缩成一个小小的点，方寸之间共享体温。

李东海把眼神投得远远的，落到放置在一旁的吉他盒上，“李赫宰，你知道我是什么人吗？”

李赫宰笑了，几乎是一种逗着孩童的语气，“你是超人，你是狙击手，你是杀人犯要来取我的命。”

取便取吧，李赫宰竟然想着，人生总归有一死，死在他手下，总比死在别的地方好些。

李东海对不合时宜的玩笑话冷眼以对。他唱歌和流浪很多年了，人世的疾病和困苦已很难侵扰他，与此同时，轻飘飘的爱也无法令他动心。他扳过李赫宰的头，眼角还留着春情的残红，却带着强硬，带着痛楚地继续质问他，“你知道李东海这个名字是真的还是假的吗？”

“你从天而降半点没参与我过去的人生，现在就要温情脉脉捧出一颗心来，对我说，我们一起生活吗？”

“李赫宰，我不是不信你。”李东海说，“可你什么都不问就承诺，我觉得是你不信我。”他说完又坐了回去。他不想看李赫宰的表情，那会费很多力气让他从沉迷中抽离。他又想点烟，点烟是他用来忘记尘世的一个途径，但是他往吉他盒里一翻，却没找到打火机。

李赫宰张了张口。他好像终于明白了李东海的冰山一角，如淬了雪，心头钝痛。这是爱的对峙，他想，如果他要带走流浪的月亮，就要扮演一个强硬的情人，绝不能被月亮的光所震慑。

他问他，“那么李东海，我问你，爱能战胜一切吗？”

李东海终于从李赫宰的口袋里把打火机找到，抖了抖烟灰，眯起眼。

“能，”他远远地望着他，回答道，“但你最好别信。”*

你看，李赫宰笑了，到底是你不信我，还是我不信你？

李赫宰伸出手，把面前人揽进怀里，海边风好大，他揽着一小团随时可能飞走的棉絮。棉絮在他怀里发抖，头上高悬着月亮把他们照亮。李赫宰手中有一根烟，他递过去，让李东海侧头为他点上，烧起一点点微醺的火苗。我知道我们之间还有很多问题，他终于说。他不用这火苗去点燃对方，他用这火去烧掉困局。

李东海把烟吐掉，又转过来看李赫宰。他眼中有雾气褪去了，露出一个藏在眼底的，很小很小的流浪歌手。

那你先问我吧，李东海说，给你一个机会，什么都可以问，我什么都答。

这是一个近乎奇迹的让步。岭风越过山谷，头一次显出要在盆地沉淀的预兆。李赫宰却好像什么都没考虑，也没听见面前人在说什么一样，只是慢条斯理地拿脚踝蹭了蹭他的吉他。“这吉他要做额外护理吗？”他问，“我说以后。”

李东海神情复杂地看着他，“……这算一个问题。”

浪费了一个机会的人毫不惊讶。

“我再给你一次机会，”李东海紧紧盯着他，“我劝你最好把握住。”

“哦，”李赫宰又想了想，“你多少岁？”

毫无营养的问题把李东海砸倒了。“二十九。”他短促地说。李赫宰故意不接他丢过去的谜底，李东海看上去已经放弃抵抗了，原地没动，说完后，垂着头也不吱声。

李赫宰点点头。

韩国男人平均寿命是七十九，他说，那我们还有五十年可以用来试探彼此的信任。

“其实——”他停了停又说，伸出手把面前人的耳垂轻轻捏进指腹。

其实应该你来问我，李赫宰想，我还有很多没告诉你。比如在见到李东海的第一眼，他就已经开始想象他们有了一个家之后的样子。日子不紧不慢，老来爱中死亡。李东海嘀嘀咕咕抱怨菜价，他就在旁边听，给他顾盼生辉的眉心一个吻——管那世态多冷漠，至少你有我。

他对爱的期望曾经被时光消磨，却又因为李东海的出现再度归来。

他摸上李东海的脸颊和脖颈连接处，换了一句，“当然，我更希望这五十年我们用来拥抱，亲吻，做爱，”语句像云雾里的月光一样含含糊糊，“人生太短，遇见你也不太容易，我不想浪费——”

“为了达到这个目标，你得信我——”，李赫宰总结陈词，“你信不信我？”

李东海缓缓吐出一口气，似乎连盘旋已久的孤独感也一起被从舌尖抵了出去。“你救了我。”他说。

“不，”李赫宰回答他，“是你救了我。”

李东海在这个回答中终于又抬起头来了。作为发出友善信号的奖励，抬起头的流浪歌手被捏住后脖颈，给予了一个很长很长的吻。从鼻尖到下巴，从荒蛮之地到春日降临。他在这个吻的间隙中，费力地扣住面前人的肩膀，断断续续发言，“但我要考虑考虑。”说完这句他迎来了更汹涌的啃噬，李东海一向觉得自己够狂放了，此刻仍像在被一头热烈的野兽亲吻。星明如昨，山高海阔，他在这片夜色下与一位陌生的爱人共振。月亮兜头把两人罩住，为光明的爱加冕。

再晚些说也不迟，他想。反正还有五十年。

Se vorrai ci saro。只要你愿意，我在你身边。

Fin.

*出自加西亚·马尔克斯，《爱情与其他魔鬼》  
Se vorrai ci saro，是《Per Te ci Saro》中的歌词，出自il volo专辑《Grande Amore》  
别问，问就是没后续。


End file.
